1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sampling device provided for policemen or forensic scientists to collect intact paint chips from a vehicle to investigate the causes of the traffic accident. It is particularly a structure that uses a pneumatic method to shoot a sampling head and to form an instant pushing force. In the meanwhile, with the instant pushing force, the paint at the surface of various substrates including the steel, the plastic steel or the plastic plates was destroyed by the reaction force. And then an adhesive layer at the front distal surface of the sampling head was used to remove the intact paint chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
After a traffic accident, it is necessary for police officers to identify the cause based on using various evidences including skid marks, impact marks, transferred trace materials, such as glass and paint. To collect an intact paint chip as the standard sample on cite is a critical step for the complete examinations. Referring to FIG. 1, if a vehicle 90 hits another car, motorcycle or pedestrian, the surface of the car body will adhere some paints of the opposite party's vehicle, such as a collision at an external lateral area A at the front of the bumper or an area B at the car door. As a result, a wearing or a mark of the paint 91 of the opposite party's vehicle will remain, and such wearing or mark can be used for comparisons and identifications. Theoretically, standard samples of an intact paint structure including topcoat, primer, and/or putty layers at the surrounding of the collided positions of the vehicles of both parties should be collected. Since the automobile paint has a high adhesion with the steel plate, plastic steel or plastic materials of the car body, it is not easy to collect the intact paint sample at the aforementioned positions. At present, most investigators still use a sharp tool such as a razor blade to scrape the paint standard. However, the inventor of the novel invention fully understands that the paint scraped from the razor blade is mostly in a powder form based on the past working experience as a professor in central police university and a forensic investigator involving in paint examinations for 20 year in Taiwan. The powder type sample is unfavorable for analyzing and comparing the paint sample layer by layer, and thus all forensic laboratories have problems when using such samples.